The present invention relates to a plug inner conductor for connection to tubular inner conductors HF coaxial cables.
It is known either to equip such plug inner conductors with a self-cutting thread which cuts a thread into he inner conductor tube of the coaxial cable or to provide both the plug inner conductor and the inner conductor tube with corresponding threads in advance. It is furthermore known to develop the plug inner conductor with radially outwardly resilient tongues which contact the tubular inner conductor of the coaxial cable on the inner surface thereof.
It is furthermore known to solder the inner plug conductor to the inner conductor tube of the coaxial cable. This technique is suitable, however, only in the case of cables having a sufficiently high heat resistance of the dielectric. It is furthermore known to produce the connection by crimping.
All of these known plug connections have certain disadvantages, as well as advantages.
The object of the present invention is to provide an inner conductor connection which assures a dependable mechanical connection and dependable contacting between a coaxial cable inner conductor and plug inner conductor and makes assembly being possible with the smallest possible expenditure of time.
This goal is obtained by providing a plug inner conductor, comprising:
a spreading sleeve having a slot formed therein which permits the effective diameter of the sleeve to be increased; PA1 a clamping cone inserted through the spreading sleeve, the shape of the spreading sleeve and the clamping cone being such that the clamping cone places a radially outward force on the spreading sleeve, and thereby tends to increase the effective diameter of the spreading sleeve, as the clamping cone is moved axially through the spreading sleeve; PA1 an inner conductive sleeve; and PA1 means for coupling the inner conductor sleeve to the clamping cone in such a manner that the clamping cone is moved axially with respect to the inner conductor sleeve as the inner conductor sleeve is rotated.
As a result of the present invention, a dependable contact connection is obtained without any substantial deformation of the cable inner conductor. This connection can, if necessary, be opened again in a simple manner, which is important, for instance, upon the matching of cables having a given electrical length.
Furthermore, as a result of the axial clamping a dependable front contact is made possible between annular inner conductor contact ring surfaces.